Je ne vis que d'amour
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Bellatrix est dite folle. Oui, ou non ? On la dit amoureuse de Voldemort. Voilà ce qu'elle en dit, ce qu'elle en pense. A vous de décider si elle est folle ; à vous de décider !


**_Bonjour,_**

**_Voici un petit OS sur un 'couple' que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ! Mais là, il fallait vraiment que se soit elle vu le sujet que j'avais pris. J'espère que cela sera réussi, et que ça vous plaira ! J'ai aussi un petit espoir d'avoir fait quelque chose d'un peu original !_**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends votre avis qu'il serait gentil de me donner :D Merci d'avance !_**

**Je ne vis que d'amour. **

Elle prit une plume et une feuille, ressentant le besoin de dire tout cela, pour elle-même, à elle-même.

*

'Tous les ans, jour après jour ; et tous les jours, an après an. L'amour est toujours là, il ne s'en va pas et m'enserre. Il me tient prisonnière.

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais échapper à son emprise, sa poigne légendaire. Il me suit où que j'aille, me poursuit, me rend folle. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste pour moi et m'habite, et il le fait. Arrivé un matin, il n'est toujours pas reparti, toujours il habite ma vie. Et, jour après jour, an après an, il se renforce et se transforme, s'amuse et s'attriste, rit à gorge déployée avant de s'effondrer en de lourdes larmes qui ne couleront jamais ; tout cela dans le sein de mon cœur. L'amour me tient et me dirige, maître, il m'a choisie pour être vassale et je célèbre en tous temps sa bonté pour une telle offrande.

J'aime presque autant l'amour que j'aime l'objet de cet amour ; je chéris le sentiment, son âme et son essence. J'aime tant le sentiment qu'il m'est essentiel, et serait-il seul que je me devrais de le fixer pour amplifier sa force, décupler sa grandeur… Ils sont venus ensembles, alors je les ai pris tous deux pour les mieux confondre dans une même affection éternelle. Un amour fusionnel, que d'autres diraient mortel, empoisonné, près à me détruire entière en m'amenant trop loin du monde.

Un amour à sens unique qui se satisfait d'avoir à ses côtés l'objet de ses pensées ; qui se satisfait de le servir, de lui être utile.

Tout le monde a dit que ma folie me perdrait, que mon admiration pour ses idées était à la limite d'un dogmatisme terriblement obsessionnel, et parmi même les fidèles à sa cause on me croyait obnubilée à un maniaque degré. Folle. Oui, je crois toujours, pour toujours, sans l'amour j'aurais aussi cru. Je crois aux idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Monde. Fidèle à ses principe ; toujours ; toujours fidèle à ses principes. Mais je ne me leurre pas, et n'ai leurré personne : c'est cet amour seul qui, hors de toutes proportions, m'a menée à une telle proximité, un tel engagement au sein de sa cause. Il n'y a sans doute qu'une personne à n'avoir jamais su la force de cet amour. C'est lui, mais dans le fond je m'en fous.

Etrange, n'est-ce pas, de dire que cet amour si fort et profond, imperfectible car déjà parfait, se satisfait de savoir qu'il est étranger à son destinataire, inconnu ; et s'il en avait été autrement dédaigné.

Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, et c'est là ma véritable folie, dans sa totalité. Moi, Bellatrix Lestranges, née Black… Non, c'est un mensonge d'esprit. La vérité est juste Bellatrix Black. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de Lestranges. Bellatrix Lestranges est une façade, une façade officielle et d'alliance, une façade d'apparence et de décorum.

Quoiqu'il en soit… il ne sait pas que je l'aime, et je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas… Il n'a jamais pu sentir ce sentiment qu'est l'amour ; c'est pour lui une chose impossible, haït ; haït avec toute la puissance de sa haine. Et, lui aussi n'a jamais rien vu d'autre dans mon comportement qu'une admiration morbide pour son œuvre et pour mon nom. Il a cru que j'idolâtrais Lord Voldemort à l'imprononçable nom ; mais moi j'aime et celui que j'aime n'existe pas.

Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, et il est mort depuis longtemps.

Celui que j'aime est un beau garçon ambitieux que je n'ai pas connu, qui croyait en sa cause et voulait la faire vaincre ; qui a d'ailleurs tout fait pour accéder au pouvoir et faire régner sa loi. L'homme que j'aimais était un homme. Celui dont enfant j'entendais le nom entouré de louanges et venté en un papillonnement de mots agréables. Le seul homme pour qui j'ai, un jour, versé de sincères larmes d'adolescente amoureuse.

J'aime cette figure de Lord comme un reliquat du Tom Elvis Jedusor inconnu que je porte encore et toujours dans mon cœur. Peut être, finalement, que mon amour précipite ma course effrénée vers ma perte. Mais même si cela était vrai, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, à cet amour, quand il me fait entièrement. Sans lui je n'existerais pas. J'aime une image inexistante transposée sur une figure puissante. Je le sais…

Mais non ! NON ! je ne veux pas savoir pour ensuite en pleurer ; je veux oublier que ma vie tourne autour d'un soleil faux, un soleil qui n'est pas en réalité celui du système auquel je m'étais attachée. Je gravite autour d'un trou noir, noire étoile, quand mon système est celui de cette même étoile lorsqu'elle revêtait encore une blanche luisance. Je suis incompréhensible, incompréhensible comme je suis décentrée, désaxée. Un amour sans objet dirige ma vie, et j'ai pour moi comme une Sylphide au masculin qui me suit partout, m'inspire. Si, à moi, elle n'inspire pas les vers qu'inspirerait une muse véritable, elle est mon Maître, et je cours toujours à sa suite pour qu'elle me guide sur la voix de mon accomplissement.

Cet amour est mon unique repère, et qu'il me sauve ou qu'il me tue, je ne puis m'en séparer. J'y suis irrémédiablement liée. J'aime tant cet amour qu'il est mon essence.

Et je ris : apologie féminine totale de la haine, la cruauté, je ne vis que d'amour. Amour irréel, mais tellement vrai pour moi.

Attachée à son image, j'ai transposé mon amour vers mon maître, et il n'y a que quand je ferme les yeux que reviens cette image si lisse et parfaite d'un jeune homme souriant. Le reste du temps, lorsque je ne rêve pas, presque toujours, le chantre sans poésie mais avec éloquence de la pureté du sang est l'objet de mes adorations.

Je ne peux pas mettre amour au singulier. Oh, je le fais, par habitude ; car habituée à mêler deux images dans le même sentiment, j'utilise cette formule mensongère, fausse sans son sifflement silencieux de fin, dans l's, sans sa pluralité de base.

L'amour me tient et, créée en son sein, je vis en dédaignant sa force, détruisant son expression. Mon amour, l'objet de mon amour et ses volontés, me font tuer toutes ces autres expressions d'amour. En détruisant les familles et adulant le crime, je fais souffrir les êtres et détruit les aimés. On pourrait penser que, jalouse, je détruis ce à quoi je prétends sans l'avouer et sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Rien de plus faux : il me semble à moi que ces couples unis et réunis sont plats, vides… j'abhorrerais leur ennui.

Car si j'aime tant mon amour, dans un presque culte d'une quasi-adoration, c'est que cela me convient. Je ne sais si j'aime tuer, mais lui aime la souffrance alors je m'y plais avec lui, tout comme je le suis toujours. Et la douleur de mon bras est mon alliance, à moi. Celle du parfait sens-unique de ma non-relation.

Je ne vis que d'amour. Il est mon nectar et tous les mets divins auxquels on m'avait toujours dit que je n'aurais jamais d'accès. Il est ma substance et ma vie ; il la dirige par l'intouchable contact de son fait même. Essentiel, il me fait agir membre à membre ; et plus docile qu'une marionnette je lui obéis, puisque mes goûts même, avec mes sentiments, sont sous son chaperon. L'amour fait vivre, il me fait vivre…'

*

« 'L'amour' va te tuer, imbécile. » Rodolphus jeta au feu le témoignage de la folie de son épouse.

_Le lendemain, ils étaient à Poudlard._

_**(Vous n'oubliez pas le bouton review qui vous tend les bras, n'est-ce pas ? ^^)**_


End file.
